ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowed Past
Previously on Bishop 10: Papa Puppet: ''I destroyed Revonnah. It was me. ''Bishop: ''Do not be too hard on your self, Quin. You had to do it, or Newtreon would of never been defeated. ''Papa Puppet: ''I do not want to die. ''Bishop: It is easy to make the fall. ''Bishop drops his cane. He falls. Though the ground, into the sky of Von. Every inch Bishop descends, he gets younger. He gets younger until he is ten. '' ''Ten again. But before he hits the ground, he flys back up, everything seems to rewind, but he stays young. He flies out of Von, and the screen turns black. Bishop opens his eyes. ''King Cosmos: Welcome back to the living, Bishop. ''Intro ''Bishop: ''W-where am I? And what are ''you ''doing here? ''King Cosmos: ''Don't worry, I'm here only to help. ''Bishop: ''How on Von am I supposed to believe that? ''Azmuth: ''You just have to trust him this time, Bishop. ''Bishop: ''OK, let me ask this again- where are we? ''Azmuth: ''We are on my ship- ''King Cosmos: ''-approching the end of time. ''Bishop: ''then why did you bring me back if it is almost the end of time? ''Azmuth: ''Well, we, er... ''King Cosmos: ''Just spit it out, Azmuth. ''Azmuth: This time stream would of been considerably better if an ''experienced user had the Omnitrix. ''Bishop: ''You are saying I am not experienced with it? ''King Cosmos: ''No, you are better than most, it's just we needed Ben to have the Omnitrix, he was the very best you know... ''Bishop: ''And why do you need me here? ''Azmuth: ''Well, since you are not allowed to see your past self- ''Bishop: ''But I did see my past self before! ''King Cosmos: ''You were sent back in time from the touch of a Stalker, that's different. ''Azmuth: ''As I was saying, I can't go back there, and neither can King Cosmos, because ''Bishop: ''He was working with the Scarab, I know. So if I have to go back in time, what can I do? The Omnitrix is probably destoyed now- ''King ''Cosmos: ''Which is why we made you a new one. Azmuth opens a box on the ground. A grey watch with an orange hourglass in the middle is inside. ''Azmuth: ''We put in an anio sample, along with 8 random other aliens from the Codon Stream. It also has other functions similar to the other Omnitirx. Bishop attatches the watch on to his wrist. The hourglass glows. ''King Cosmos: ''This Omnitrix is powered by Negative Energy, so the alien forms will be more powerful than the original speciman. Bishop presses the omnitrix, becomes a big, orange figure, than changes back. ''Azmuth: ''This time stream is so corrupted that you will have to jump to a different time stream, travel back in time there, and then 'hop' back over to ours. ''Bishop: ''All right. Here we go. Bishop spins the omnitirx rapidly until an orange portal appears. ''Azmuth: ''Wait, Bishop. Remember Black Friday, The Battle of Primus, and most importantly- ''Bishop: ''The Alien X Problem. I know my history. Wish me luck! Bishop jumps into the portal. To be continued... Next Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres